Albus Potter and the Vampire's Bane
by LilPotterfanfic
Summary: Albus Potter is ready to take on his first year at Hogwarts, along with the task of following his famous father's legacy. But when he forms an unlikely alliance with Scorpius Malfoy, Burke Zabini, and Annie Weasley, drama and tension ensues. As if butting heads with Scorpius weren't enough, now vampires from the Forbidden Forest are attacking the castle!
1. Nineteen Years Later

**Albus Potter and the Vampire's Bane  
Chapter 1: **Nineteen Years Later

**A/N: **I don't own anything you recognize!

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled ontop of the ladden trollies the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the readheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long and you'll be going to," Albus heard his father say, momentarily turning away from his arguement with his brother.

Albus gave a slight shrug and turned back to the admant James. As cruel as it may sound, Albus wasn't quite concerned with Lily's tantrum. The nine year old had been tearful and prone to angry outbursts for the past month. In other words, since James and Albus's Hogwarts letters had arrived.

"Albus are you even listening?" James snapped.

Albus started and turned back to his older brother, "Sorry, what?"

"I _said,_ once we get through the barrier you probably shouldn't hang around me and my friends. Wouldn't want anyone to know I'm related to a Slytherin."

"I _won't_! I _won't _be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said their mother, Ginny.

"I only said he _might _be," said James, grinning at Albus. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might _be in Slyth-"

Albus was surprised when James stopped talking. Then again, one look from their mother would petrify even a Baslisk out of fear.

The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at Albus, James took the trolley from their mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

Taking advantage of his brother's absence, Albus turned immediatley to his parents and asked, "You'll write me, won't you?"

"Every day, if you want us to," said his mother.

"Not _every _day," said Albus quickly, not wanting this to turn into an embarassment, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said his mother.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," his father put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged on platform nine and three-quarters, wich was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into wich James had disappeared.

Annie Weasley hurried down the corridor, her dark blue eyes roving past the other children and their parents, occasionally glancing through the glass doors into the compartents beyond. The others hurried past her, most disinterestedly sizing her up, while some of the boys gave her a second look.

This wasn't rare for a part-veela. Annie didn't have as much in her as her sister did. Infact, the only true veela traits in her were her silverey blonde hair and her large eyes.

Annie finally came to a stop as an attractive boy with smooth black hair and almond shaped blue eyes stumbled out of a compartment and into the corridor, giggling.

"James," Annie said, stopping infront of her cousin, "Where're Albus and the others?"

James straightened up, his shoulders shaking from surpressed giggles, "Out on the platform I'd reason," he said, "More importantly, do you know what your sister and her boyfriend are doing in that compartment?"

Annie sighed, "No, but you'll tell me anyway."

"They're snogging!" said James, "Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley are _snogging_! Wait until Remus and Fred hear about this!"

Then he dashed off, leaving Annie alone. She slid the compartment door open, wondering wether or not her sister wanted to sit together.

Annie crossed the threshold, unnoticed by Victorie, who was gesticulating wildly to Teddy, undoubtedly complaining about James's immaturity.

"Not to mention, he's probably running off to tell his little friends all about this! That means our parents will finally-" Victorie stopped suddenly, catching sight of Annie as she tried to edge back out of the compartment. "What do you want?" Victorie snapped.

Annie blushed and fiddled with the hem of her green jumper, "Umm," she said quietly, "I was just wondering if we could sit together..."

Victorie rolled her eyes, "Look Annie, I know we're sisters and everything, but try not to be so clingy this year."

Annie felt a familiar ache in her chest as her sister continued on, "I get that you're new to Hogwarts and you know you won't have that many friends," Annie bit her thumb nervousley, determined not to cry, "But don't hang around me and my friends, I'm in seventh year, and seventh years don't hang out with first years."

Annie felt a pinch behind her eyes, and a lump grow in her throat. _I won't cry, _she repeated in her head, _I won't cry, I won't I won't I won't I-_

She shook her head feebley and whispered, "Oh, I'll just go then."

She left the compartment, not noticing the small look of guilt passing over Victorie's face, wandered to the other end of the train, and sat down in an empty compartment. And then she cried.

"Burke!" Scorpius Malfoy cried, pushing past the various bodies on the platform to greet his friend.

"Hey, Scorpius," Burke Zabini said, slapping Scorpius on the back.

"Blaise, Daphne," said Scorpius's father as he and his wife came up behind their son.

Mrs. Zabini acknowledged Draco and Astoria Malfoy with a nod, while Mr. Zabini winked at Astoria and grinned at Draco.

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts, Scorpius?" he asked, "I know Burke is."

"Oh please, Blaise," Daphne chided, "Burke has talked of nothing else since he got the letter!"

Scorpius tuned out from the Zabini's flirtatious arguement, to watch his father curiousley, as he nodded to a large group a few yards down the platform.

"Father," Draco turned back to his son, "Who were you nodding to?"

Mr. Malfoy looked to the group of people, then back to his son before replying. "Scorpius, you know how I told you I used to be rivals with Harry Potter back in school?"

Scorpius nodded, confused, and Mr. Malfoy continued on. "Well, I was just nodding to him and his family. That's his son with him."

Scorpius looked over to see a boy with messy black hair talking to his father worriedly.

"I believe his name is Albus," Mr. Malfoy said, "He'll be a first year as well."

Scorpius nodded and turned back to their own group. He'd heard the story of Harry Potter a million times, what wizard child hadn't? The Harry Potter card was the most coveted and rare of all chocoalte frog cards, Burke being the only proud owner of one in Scorpius's acquaintance.

To be perfectly honest, Scorpius was a little intimidated to have the war hero's son in the same grade as him.

The steam whistle blew and all around them parents began to bid their children goodbye.

Burke was pulled into a hug by his mother, and Scorpius's mum immediatley began to smoothe his hair and kiss his forehead.

"Oh you will write, won't you?" she fretted anxiousley, straightening the hem of his shirt.

"Yes, mum," Scorpius said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

It was a lost cause, no matter what he did his mum would always dote on him. And he would be lying if he said he minded the affection.

"Have fun, Scorpius," his father said, "I hear they're going to start letting first years try out for the Quidditch team, let me know if they do, I'll send your broom by owl."

Scorpius smiled, and after a few more hugs and kisses, he and Burke were released onto the train.

"Let's try to find an empty comparmtent," Burke said.

Scorpus nodded and they walked down the corridor, lugging their trunks behind them.

"Here's one," Scorpius said, stopping infront of an empty-looking comparment.

They opened the door, and it was only when they had entered that they saw the small girl crying in one of the seats.

The two boys stopped when they saw the tears in her eyes. Scorpius stayed rooted to the spot, as he had no idea what to do around crying females, but Burke stepped forward, having had much practice in comforting his two baby sisters.

"Are you allright?" he asked kindly, sitting down on the seat next to her.

The girl looked up, and quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'm fine," she said quickly, "Do you boys want to sit here? I can go find another compartment if you do."

"No, that's allright," said Scorpius, "You can sit with us."

"Thanks," she said gratefully, sinking back down into her seat.

The two boys grinned at her and Burke said, "It's no problem at all, you were here first after all."

The sat their trunks on the over head rack and took seats around the compartment. The train slowly began to pull away from the station.

"I'm Burke Zabini," Burke said, "And this is Scorpius Malfoy. What's your name?"

The girl smiled shyly. "Annie Weasley," she said, "It's nice to meet you."

Scorpius mulled her last name over in his head, he was almost certain he'd heard his Dad mention it somewhere in one of his stories, then it hit him.

"Wait," he said, "Weasley as in Ron and Hermione Weasley, the war heros?"

"Yes," she admitted, "Ron is my uncle. My dad, Bill, is his oldest brother."

Burke and Scorpius stared at her in disbelief.

"So your uncle is Harry Potter?" Burke asked.

Annie blushed, "Yes," she said, "I'm related to Harry Potter."

"Cool!" Scorpius said, "Do you think you could get me his chocolate frog card? It's nearly impossible to find."

Burke started laughing, and after she realized it had just been a joke, Annie joined in. Scorpius smiled as the scenery whipped past them faster and faster. His first year at Hogwarts seemed like it was off to a good start.


	2. Butting Heads

**Albus Potter and the Vampire's Bane  
Chapter 2: **Butting Heads**  
A/N: JK Rowling owns anything you recognize. **

Albus slid open the compartment Teddy had directed him and Rose to and walked in with Rose in his wake.

"Hello everyone," Rose said as she took a seat in between Victorie and Roxanne.

"Hello Albus, Rose," Molly said from her seat next to Laura and Charles.

Albus looked around in confusion, searching for his favorite cousin. "Where's Annie," he asked Victorie and Roxanne finally, not seeing her anywhere in the compartment.

Roxanne shrugged, the fifth year Slytherin wasn't all that worried for her younger sister, and continued to gnaw on her chocolate frog. Albus watched in amazement as it jumped out of Roxanne's mouth and hopped onto the window. He looked over at Victorie.

Victorie didn't even look away from the window when she replied, "She came in here a little while before the train left. But she left all upset for some reason, Merlin, she's so overly sensitive."

Rose, Molly, Charles and Laura stared at Victorie in disbelief, and Albus was the only one who noticed that she looked slightly guilty. He stood up and started towards the door.

"Wher're you going, Albus?" asked Laura as Albus slid the door back open.

"To find Annie," he replied, "I'm gonna go make sure she's okay. I'll see you guys later."

**0ooo0**

Burke panted for breath as the laughter finally died down from Scorpius's last joke. He looked at the seat across from him to see Annie wiping tears from her eyes.

Scorpius was grinning like mad, the same lopsided smile he always put on whenever he managed to make someone crack up.

When most people first met Scorpius they all assumed he was a brooding little rich boy with a "dark past", but the second he whipped out the jokes all of their preconceived notions flew out the window. Once he got to know and like someone, Scorpius could be as funny as heck.

The last of the giggles finally died down, and the conversation moved on to the topic of Quidditch.

The three eleven year olds speculated endlessly about whether or not the rumors were true that Headmistress McGonagal would be opening up Quidditch to first years. Annie and Burke both maintained that the rumors were true, while Scorpius firmly denied them and declared that Quidditch had always been barred to first years and probably always would be.

Scorpius and Burke were both surprised to learn that Annie actually played Quidditch herself, and after much encouragement from the boys and much blushing from Annie, she finally revealed to them that she played seeker, the same position as Scorpius.

Burke played keeper himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't join in their conversation of professional seekers.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" was heard over the sound of wheels rumbling down the corridor.

"You guys want anything from the candy trolley?" Burke asked Scorpius and Annie.

Scorpius nodded and pulled a small pouch of money from his pocket. "The usual please Burke," he said.

Burke nodded and took the pouch in his hand. "Anything for you Annie?"

"A few cauldron cakes and a fizzing whizbe please," she said, pulling a galleon from her jeans pocket and handing it over to Burke.

He slipped out of the compartment and fought his way through the melee of other students crowding around the candy lady and bought Annie and Scorpius's orders, as well as getting some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans for himself.

Burke walked back into the compartment, and was surprised to see another student had joined their group.

The three people in the compartment turned when they heard the door shut.

"Hey Scorpius, hey Annie, who's your friend?" he asked, tipping the candy and the change onto the empty seat.

Annie smiled nervously and pulled out her Fizzing Whizbie, "Um, Burke, Scorpius, this is my cousin, Albus Potter."

Albus smiled at them, although there was suspicion in his eyes, while Scorpius and Burke stared at him in shock and disbelief.

Burke closed his mouth with an audible snap and glared at Scorpius to do the same. Scorpius blinked hard and cleared his throat.

"It's uh, it's nice to meet you Albus, I'm Burke Zabini," Burke said, shooting a 'help me' look at Annie, who simply popped the Fizzing Whizbie into her mouth and began levitating in her seat.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius muttered nervously.

Albus nodded and shook both their hands. "As Annie already told you, I'm Albus Potter. Uh... So, how did you three meet each other?"

Burke remembered with a start that Annie had been crying when they'd first met, and looked over at her curiously. What had she been so upset about?

He looked over at Scorpius and saw the realization dawn on his face, only to be replaced by anger a second later.

Oh dear Merlin, this couldn't be good.

**0ooo0**

Scorpius stared at Annie with a confused look on his face, trying to remember if she'd told them why she'd been crying. He scowled harder as he realized that no, she hadn't, and that Annie's cheerfulness had disappeared that second this Albus guy walked into the compartment.

If Albus was the one who had made her cry, he was dead.

"Actually," Scorpius said tersely, "We walked into the compartment and she was crying."

Albus looked stunned, and stared at a blushing Annie sadly. "Again? You can't let people get to you like that, Annie."

Scorpius was even more angry now. Albus had the gall to tell Annie to man up after he had made her cry? What a jerk!

"Hey, you do realize that people don't always have to do what you say, you know," Scorpius said.

Albus turned to him with a surprised look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean? You just met me!"

Scorpius scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "First impressions are important, especially when you're meeting the guy who made your new friend cry."

"You think _I'm _the one who made Annie cry? Are you serious?" Albus asked incredulously.

Scorpius smirked. "I'm not an idiot."

Albus snorted and said, "Could have fooled me."

The smirk slipped off of his lips and Scorpius took a few steps forward. "At least I'm not a bully."

"Look!" Albus groaned exasperatedly. "I'm not the one who made her cry, for all I know you could have made her cry!"

"Quit talking about Annie like she's not sitting right there," Scorpius said angrily, motioning towards Annie. "She can speak for herself, you know."

Albus turned towards her as well. "Well Annie, what happened?"

Annie opened her mouth to speak, but turned quiet when Scorpius began to talk again.

"You could be a bit nicer you know!"

"Do you have a problem with _everything _I do?" Albus asked angrily. "What's your issue with me anyways?!"

Scorpius glared at him. "My issue, is that you're throwing your weight around as 'Harry Potter's son' and being a bully. Having a famous father doesn't make you ruler of the world, you know!"

"How am I throwing my dad's weight around?!" Albus demanded. "I didn't even do anything! You have got to have serious anger management issues!"

"GUYS!" Burke screamed, coming between the two of them and placing a hand on both of their chests. "Calm down! Scorpius, you're being irrational and letting your anger get the better of you. Albus, I don't know you, but you need to be calm as well. Stop being so defensive and explain yourselves to each other rationally."

Both of the boys calmed down and mumbled apologies to each other awkwardly. Burke nodded, satisfied, and turned to the fearful looking Annie. "Annie," he asked, "Would you like to tell us what happened?''

Annie nodded, deliberately looking away from Scorpius and Albus. "It was my older sister, Victorie. I walked in on her with her boyfriend, and I suppose she got a little angry. She said some..." she twisted her hands around the hem of her shirt awkwardly, "Upsetting things, and I overreacted a bit. It was nothing..."

Scorpius blushed in embarrassment and looked at Albus for a moment. "Sorry for just assuming, Albus."

Albus grunted and said, "No problem."

The four eleven year olds settled into the compartment for the rest of the journey, and even though Albus and Scorpius were cordial to each other, the feelings of resentment remained. Despite the apologies, both boys now held grudges.


End file.
